Who Would Have Known
by notemobutgirly
Summary: who would have know that after their wedding night that a human and a vampire could have a baby. Now poor clumsy Bella is having a baby and how is she going to tell Edward? ExB rated T for sure
1. Chapter 1

I was walking around Edward's room looking for that stupid test

drum roll! I would like to introduce to you the new and improved chapter to "Who would have known"! claps yeah! And all thanks to KrystalCullen! claps for her! now on with the story!

I was walking around Edward's room looking for that stupid test. I couldn't find it, and I wanted to take it before I left for school. I told Edward to go early and that I had to check on Charlie before I went. I can't believe he fell for that lie though; he never falls for my lies.

"Found it!" I shouted when I saw that…stupid small test hiding under the bed. "Oh right. Now I remember how that got there…" I trailed off and walked into the bathroom. I had no worries that I wasn't…having a baby because Edward said vampires couldn't have babies.

I read the box…do I seriously have to do that just to check! I did what it told me and walked out to make sure I was ready for school.

"Bella! I can't believe it! I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice came screaming into my room, excited and such.

"What are you…oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" I ran screaming into the bathroom and saw. It was positive. I, Bella Mason Cullen, was having a baby. "Alice, you can't tell Edward! If he found out…bad news there, bad news!"

"But…isn't the baby his?" she looked at me weird and then had that look in her eye, like she would kill me if it wasn't Edward's.

"OF COURSE IT'S EDWARDS! Now I'm late to school!" I ran out of the house and into my truck. If I was lucky, I would make it before the second bell rang, but I don't think my lucks going to be so great today.

--

At school

I ran to my first class. This was biology…with Edward. First year of college. We FINALLY decided on staying in Forks until I was to be changed, and that was 2 months away. And of course I still had to get my education.

"Bella, why are you so late, love?" Edward look very confused, and I sure was not going to tell him the news now.

"I…um…got stuck behind a really slow car"

"Slower then yours?" He started to chuckle, oh dear, I am not going to hear the end of this.

"Um…yes, it must have been running out of gas or something"

"Uh-huh" he looked down and his notes and started writing stuff down, I peered my head over to see what he was writing. "Hum. It seems we are doing something with blood today. And if you miss this, you fail the class. I wonder what we are going to do Mrs. Cullen." I looked at him horrified! Not blood! Oh no…I'm feeling slightly sick. I have to get out of here before I get sick here!

"Um…Sir, can I use the restroom! It's an emergency!" The professor looked up and nodded yes. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I hope Edward won't worry…too much.

I got the stall and just started puking. It felt like my guts were coming out. After about 2 minutes of puking I walked out of the stall and slid down the wall far away from it.

I was just sitting there on the floor for what felt like forever. Then I heard the door open. In walked Alice, she was holding her books. Which she dropped when she saw me.

"Hey Bella, are you ok? I knew you were here and came to check on you" she looked really worried. A sob broke in my chest and I started sobbing.

"Oh Alice! I don't know what to do, he's going to be so mad!" I said between sobs.

"It will all be ok Bella, I promise." After about 5 minutes oh me sobbing, and round 2 of puking I finally headed back to class. The Bell was going to ring in a minute so I just waited outside the class for Edward.

"Bella!" I heard my name in another direction. Then suddenly Edward was in front of me. "Hey are you ok? You ran out of class and I never found you after" he looked more worried and I was hoping he would look this worried.

"Edward…" the bell interrupted me, and he grabbed my hand and led me to the courtyard outside.

"Bella something troubling you, and I can feel it." I looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Edward…I have some news for you…I don't know how your going to take it but…I'm…I'm…"

"You're what…what are you…" he trailed off and his face went blank, almost like something click in his brain and he realized something.

"Your not…you didn't…how could you!" he was screaming at me. He took my wrist in his hands and pinned me to the wall behind me. "I thought you loved me?" the look in his eyes hurt me so much. I saw so much pain. Why didn't he believe me? I started sobbing. Edward now hated…me…

"I do, I do! Please Edward, it's-" I tried to explain, I would die if Edward hated me.

"It's what? Jacob's? Mike's? Tyler? Who Bella! Because it can't be me, that's all I know!" his eyes were turning black and my wrist hurt so badly.

"Edward…you're hurting me! Please stop! You'll hurt the baby!" Then suddenly Edward was thrown far away from me.

"Edward! Don't hurt her!" It was Alice. "You're so stupid! It's your baby! Why in the world would you think Bella cheated-"

"Because she also loves Jacob too!" he screamed to my face from far away and ran through the woods. I fell to the ground holding my self. It almost felt like if I didn't…I would fall apart. And I knew I would if Edward left again.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say my name softly. Tears started to come to my eyes, and it became blurry. My wrist hurt so much, and Edward left. I didn't know if he was coming back, or leaving me…again…but this time forever. "Come on Bella. Lets get you home, your wrists don't look so good." I got up and Alice took me home.

"Oh Bella, what happed to your wrists?!" Esme was scanning my wrists; they looked really bad, and hurt really bad.

"Um…Edward…" I didn't know how to explain what Edward did, and why he did it.

"Oh dear…how about you lay down on the couch and I'll get you some nice hot tea to relax you, and get Carlisle to look at it." In a flash she was gone. I walked over to the couch and lay down. Alice came over and put a blanket over me.

"Thanks" I managed to get out as I held the tears in. Emmet then came running down the stairs.

"Oh dear Bella, what happened!? Was it a guy at school? Do I need to kick his butt for you?"

"No Emmet. It was just Edward."

"Edward? No way…am I going to kill him for this! He is not allowed to hurt my sister and get away with it!" and he ran off to the woods looking for Edward. I fell asleep from all the stress.

"_I can't believe you Bella! This time I am leaving. This hurts so much to leave."_

"_No Edward, please don't! It's yours! I swear I would never cheat on you"_

"_Bye Bella, I'll try and move on. But I don't think I can" _

"AHHHH" I started panting…it was dark and no one was around. Maybe they went hunting, or looking for Edward. I got up and walked to the door. I knew Edward was leaving this time. I ran out the door as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

**Edward's pov**

I can't believe her! She's having someone else's baby? Doesn't she love me? I started punching the tree next to me" how could she do this?" I whispered. "How?" I let my arm rest on the tree as I rested my head on it. I didn't know what I was going to do. I don't want to leave her again. But does she love me? I started walking again, but farther into the forest, then I started running as all the emotions kept coming at me. But I then ran into something large. It was Emmet.

"Why did you hurt Bella? She is sitting there crying at home and falling apart because of you! Are you stupid, I mean what could she have done to get you that mad?"

"She cheated on me!" as the words came out of my mouth; they hurt so much more then when I thought about it.

"Oh she did?" he sounded sarcastic.

"Yes and she's having another mans child!" I screamed at him.

"Oh so you jump to those conclusions do you? So you're saying you haven't had sex? Cause if you didn't maybe I would understand, but I don't think so, anyways do you now for a fact she wasn't raped?"

"No because she's with me all the time. All the 24 hours in these days!"

"There you go stupid! She's always been with you! Have you every though maybe this actually could be your child? Cause I really don't think it's anyone else's." Emmet walked away. That is true. I have been with her every single waking moment. Maybe this is my child. Maybe it is still possible for me. A vampire to have a child! My face light up as I ran to find Bella.

**Bella's pov**

I was walking in the woods. I didn't even now which direction I was going, just the fact I was walking. My hand in my pocket, except one that was rubbing the spot where my little angel was.

"Is…is it really mine?" I turned around fast and saw Edward. He was just standing there. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even get words to come out of my mouth. So I nodded yes.

"Why…why didn't you believe me Edward?" I screamed at him as tears started to fall slowly.

"I…I…didn't think it was anywhere even near possible for me to have a kid…I'm sorry" he looked up and his gaze went towards my wrists. "Did…did I really make them that swollen…and bruised?" I looked down at then. They had been wrapped up. He took a couple steps forward and when he reached me he started to unwrap them. He slowly unwrapped them ever so gently. I winced in pain, and he gave me an apologetic smile. When he finished, he faced looked shocked. He saw how swollen and bruised my hands really were. "I did this…I'm…I'm so sorry" he lifted each one and gave it a small kiss. I let out a sigh, his cold lips felt so well on them.

"That feels really nice" I said in a whisper.

"Bella…Love? Will you ever forgive me…for not believing you and…hurting you so badly?" he looked up from my wrists and in to my eyes lovingly.

"I've already forgiven you" I took a step and hugged him tightly. "All that matters to me is that you're here."

**Awe what did you all think! It was kind of just…I don't know, but I just wrote it. Inspiration I guess! If you think the grammar sucked, put it in a review. I'm still learning about writing but I love to do it! So please review, comment, bad, good, I don't mind, it all helps me know what I need to work on!**


	2. yeah!

YEAH

YEAH! The new chapter one is up, sorry for the notes and such, but please, go back to chapter 1 and read, it's actually pretty good!

Thanks a bunch!

Notemobutgirly!


	3. Chapter 2

Day 2 of being pregnant and I still am puking

Day 2 of being pregnant and I still am puking.

How long do I really have to puke for until I can actually…not puke? I walked out of the bathroom and looked around the closet for something to wear. Luckily for me all my cloths still would fit for about a month or so…I hope at least. I found a blue sweater and some comfortable jeans and headed to the bathroom again. Now I was going to take a shower to make sure I had to smell of puke.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" Edward called at the door gently. Ever since last night he's been strange and gentle with everything he does. Even when he talks to me.

"You know Edward; it won't hurt the child if you talk louder"

"Yes, but I'm not taking any chances love." I opened the door a little bit to see Edward; he was walking around the room now looking for books. When he noticed I was there he came vampire speed up to me and kissed my lips gently. "See you down stairs. Don't trip too!" he chuckled

"Well now you jinxed me, and now I'm going to fall down the stairs." I closed the door and finished getting ready.

I started to walk down the stairs when, yes, I suddenly started to fall down the stairs.

"Edw-" I started to scream, but then suddenly he had caught me in his arms.

"I warned you" he said in a whisper to my ear. "Now what am I suppose to do with you?"

"You could possibly let me get up and drive me to school!" I gave him a huge smile, and then started giggling.

"Hey, I think tonight we need to tell everyone about our little angel. I'm pretty sure only Emmett and Alice know." When I looked up at him, he sort of looked worried, like when I told everyone something bad would happen.

"Edward? What's wrong? Is something going to happen tonight?"

"I'm just worried…about Rose…and how she's going to react that's all." I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, I'll bet it's going to be a bit hard at first, but everything will work out!" I smiled at him brightly just so I could at least get him to believe me. Even though I knew for a fact that Rose was going to be a problem. She did tell me once she was jealous of me…but…now I think it might get a little violent.

I was walking by my self to my next class. I was trying to hide my stomach, even though the baby didn't even show…yet. When it does though, it's going to be tough during school. I walked farther and kept looking at my stomach. I wonder if my angel will be half vampire. I wondered, but then I ran into somebody.

"Ops. Sorry!" I looked up and standing there was mike!

"Bella?! I thought you were going to another College" oh great Mike's knows I'm here, I don't think its going to be very long until Edward arrives by my side.

"Oh…yeah, me and Edward decided to stay here for a bit, until were ready to move to our own place"

"Oh so your still with that Cullen boy? Well I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. I want to catch up and see how you doing"

"Oh…no thanks Mike, I have too many things to do before I move…to um…my new home!" I really didn't want Mike to know where I was going to live.

"Oh come on Bella, just one night. For me? Please?" Why can't this guy get over me already?

"Mike I'm sorry but, I have plans with Edward tonight"

"Oh. You can't miss one date with him can you? Please Bella, one night, it's all I ask." He started walking towards me, and I started walking backwards. I really hope this guy doesn't kiss me, because I really hate it when they randomly just kiss me…like Jacob.

"NO!" I pushed him away. "I'm not going out with you tonight"

"Come on Bella, why date Edward, he left you before, he probably will again!" he yelled to me. I hated being reminded of that. Edward was not going to leave!

"No he won't! He loves me!"

"Are you two fighting over me?" I turned around to see Edward. "Aw. Poor mike, I'm sorry, but I belong to Bella and only her"

"You sick freak, I don't want to date you, and I want Bella"

"You have long lost your chance, she's already mine! Didn't you ever hear? Bella and I are happily married! And we are-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled to him. I didn't want people to know about the baby yet! I ran away from the two and out of the school. Why does it seem I always am leaving school now!?

I sat under a tree in the courtyard. It had been 20 minutes since I left, where was Edward? He usually comes…then I spotted something behind the tree hiding.

"Why don't you just come out?" I looked away and in a flash he was sitting beside me.

"Love? What happened back there?"

"Mike was trying to get me on a date with him"

"I knew that, I can here every word you're saying remember. That is how I first found out you really liked me! But what I meant was why did you yell and run away?"

"I did because I don't want people to know yet…and hormones" I admitted it to him, my hormones really kicked in that time. He chuckled. He helped me stand up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well you still have 5 classes to go, so lets finish and then it's time to tell the family, and then it's time to tell Charlie." He smiled at me, and my face must have had horror written all over it!

"Ch…Char…Charlie! We can't! That's pretty much suicide for me Edward and for you!" I looked him in the eyes pleading not to tell Charlie, but I failed.

"Bella, he's your father, and we're married, so I don't see how it's so bad…."

"You're a dead man Edward" I said walking off to my next class.

"Don't forget, I already am! And maybe you will be too!" I turned around fast and grinned!

"Really?! You mean it!?" I put on the hugest grin ever! I most likely looked too excited and may have scared Edward for smiling this big!

"Only if you tell Charlie!"

"Not fair, you promised me after we were married!" I did a childish pout as I wined for Edward to say yes, now I remember, I shall change you!

"I did, didn't I? Well then change of plans..." he chuckled and walked off.

I stood in front of the Cullen's house. I really didn't want to walk in that door!

"We have been standing here for 10 minutes, I think it's time to tell them." He whispered in my ear. I didn't want to do this! I was scared to death!

"Um…yeah…" I walked in the door way, and saw everyone in the Living room sitting and waiting patiently. I looked up at Edward and glared. He just shrugged innocently. I playfully stuck my tongue out.

"Hello Bella, so what was the big Announcement that Alice and Emmett refuse to tell us?" Carlisle asked. I looked over at Emmett who looked tense on the couch next to Rose; he must also know what's coming.

"Um…yeah. I wanted you all to know…that Edward and I…are…having a baby" there was silence. I didn't know why, but everyone was looking at Rose, and so was I. We all waited.

"WHAT!" Rose stood up and shouted suddenly. "WHY DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I DON'T? WHY THIS BELLA? WHY?" Rose stormed out of the room and out the door, and Emmett looked at me apologetically and followed her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Oh Bella! I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm so happy!" Esme came over running, and hugged me.

"And I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice came running and hugged me too.

"Thanks you guys" Edward had disappeared. Where did he go? I always hate it when he leaves and I don't know why, I feel like I might have lost him. "WH…where's…where's Edward?" I asked shaking a bit.

"I'm right here" he said walking in and holding a movie. I ran up and hugged him as tight as I could. "Well maybe I should leave for a minute more often" he joked.

"Please…don't ever again" he looked at me shocked as I just laid my head down on his chest. "Please…" I whispered.

"Bella?" he asked confused.

"I hate it when you leave without telling me, I don't want to lose you again…" I confessed.

"Oh Bella!" he hugged me back tightly. "Hey to relax you tonight, I thought me and you could watch a movie after we go see Charlie."

"Yeah…ok…" I grabbed his hand and I walked out the door to his Volvo. We both got in and started driving.

When we reached Charlie's I got out right away and just walked to the door. I knocked and waited patiently.

"Hello?" Charlie asked when he opened the door. "Bells! What are you doing here tonight?" he asked.

"I have some news dad, can we come in?"

"Yeah sure" we all walked into the living room here too. Edward and I sat on the couch while Charlie sat on his chair. "So what's your news? Are you two getting a divorce?"

"No dad, nothing like that, but I want to tell you some great news. Edward and I are…we are…um…having a baby"

"What?! Bella you're too young! I can't believe you! This is just going to end up like your mother and I, divorced!" Charlie's face was 5 shades redder and it almost looked like steam was coming out. I clutched Edward's shirt in fear, but when he said the last part I got angry.

"NO! Edward loves me and we're going to be very happy!" I jumped off the couch and screamed at him. How dare he say Edward and I were going to get divorced! He would never ever leave me again! Would he?

"That's it, where's my gun" Charlie ran off to get it, well at least I hope not!

"Fine Dad, were leaving"

"No, no, no, I need to take care of that boy first!"

"Come on Edward, before he finds it!" I whispered to him. "Bye Dad, I love you!" He may have been mean to say that, but I stilled loved him and I think he really needed time to calm. So me and Edward ran out of there and went back home.

About an hour later Edward and I were watching the movie finally. It was a horror movie and one I haven't seen before. The grudge. He must have picked it either because he wanted me to hold him when I got scared, or because he actually knew I liked horror movies. During one of the parts where you knew the grudge was coming but didn't know where Edward came up close to my ear, and make the grudge noise.

"AH!" I screamed and jumped to my feet; my heart was pouting and beating faster then ever. "You are very mean Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!"

.

"But I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Mason Cullen!" he stood up and pulled me back down.

"What are you doing?" but instead of answering with words, he kissed me lips gently. I put a little more force into it though.

"Nope" he said pulling away. "I'm sticking to keeping you safe, and that means being gentle to you" I pouted like a little kid.

"Your mean"

"But I love you"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too" I took him by surprise and kissed him with a little bit of passion.

**Lol. The grudge part goes out to all my wonderful "friend's" (jk) who had our little inside joke, and we did those grudge noises for weeks! (I can still do it!) And I thought it was really funny for him to do that! I think in my next chapter we might have a little surprise from a special guest (I'm not telling!) and Charlie! PLEASE review! I swear it take 1-2 minutes, unless it's long! But really it's not that long! And if you haven't notice…I'M CONTINUING MY LOVELY STORY!! Now go review…favorite…put it on alert! Because this is going to get pretty exciting…and I mean REALLY exciting! **


	4. Chapter 3

2 weeks

YEAH! I finally finished and at 1:52 am! God I'm tired now! Well I would like to thank again Krystalcullen! She had me write more! Woo! Now on with the story!

2 weeks!

I yawned as I walked out of the room and down stairs. I was wondering where Edward was. I crept around the house to hear shout.

"He's coming back?!" I heard Edward scream. "All he's going to do is try and get Bella away from me! Even ask Alice, it was in her vision! He's planning something!" there was a sudden crash; it sounded like a whole book case.

"Edward calm down, we won't let Bella be in danger, and he can't have her, she's carrying your child." That was Carlisle's voice, and I guess he was trying to keep Edward calm. I sneaked over to the door and stood there trying to hear what was going on.

"No! I don't want him even near her! He'll steal her away!" I had to walk in there; the only person he would listen to was most likely me. So I walked in silently.

"Edward?" I whispered his name lovingly. He turned around fast and his face was so full of anger I had to back up in fear. "Edward…what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just that stupid mutts coming back! And guess what he wants? YOU!"

"Edward he won't take me, I won't allow him!" I tried to reason with him but his anger didn't calm.

"Oh sure, I bet he has something up his sleeve, I should just kill him now!"

"I won't let you kill him! He's still my best friend! You have no reason to kill him! If it wasn't for him I would be dead! You would have never saw me again!" where was this anger coming from?

"Oh really! Because I thought you were already dead! So there! And I should have never gone, because I love you too much! You're not the only one hurting, I almost feel worse because I went through hell without you!" I was speechless, but I heard a thump below us.

"JASPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Alice screamed in anger.

"Their married! They need to fight more, I mean seriously, Edward never fights with her, and I'm bored, I need entertainment!" there was sudden calmness. I can't even believe what he just said.

"I'm so sorry Edward" but he didn't hear me because he left. I ran down stairs to find him shaking with anger and staring at Jasper with death written all over his face.

"I don't care what Alice says now, you a dead man…dead!" Edward speeded off towards Jasper and he ran out of the house with fear. When I saw his face I kind of felt bad, he was really scared of Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward brings him back in one piece, well actually he walks in by his own and leaves Japer to me to find." Alice looked at me and smiled brightly and walked out to find him.

Edward finally walked into the door and was still angry as ever, he didn't stop by me he just went right upstairs. Poor Edward must have been hurt by his own words, or mine. I started to run up the stairs when a hand covered my mouth and another wrapped around me. Oh crap!

"MMMMMMMMM" I tried to scream. But I knew it was pointless. Crap, crap, crap, what am I suppose to do now, I can't risk anything happening to the baby! Edward would feel terrible if something did happen and it was my fault, me might hate me. SO I tried my hardest to escape.

"Bells, calm down and I won't do anything to Edward" It…it was Jacob! Oh dear, Edward was right, he did come for me, what am I going to do. "I want you to write a note to Edward that you're leaving him." Was he serious! I would never do it! I mean he's already in the house, so their already going to know I'm being Kidd napped, so what was the point?

I bit his hand and he let scream a little. Here was my chance! "Ed-" too late, my chance Ended, and I was out of that house and was being carried away by a ware wolf.

After about 20 minutes of being taken, I was finally put down.

"What's wrong with you Jacob?" I screamed at him! He just took me away from Edward, and…I hate leaving him.

"Bells, I know it's not too late! I want to be with you. What about now? Come on its perfect time" Jacob looked in my eyes pleading for me to go with him.

"No…I…I can't…I'm….Jacob I'm having Edward's child. I'm sorry" Jacob had a face of shock; we stood there for a minute. Then he showed anger. There was so much anger on his face I got scared and backed away. He then attacked me and pinned me down to the ground. "Ja…Jacob? Please don't hurt me…"

"I can't believe you! Why did you do this?"

"Because I love him!" I screamed at him. Then all the sudden he was thrown into 20 trees. I saw Edwards face full of even more anger. He then looked at me and back at Jacob. He ran after him and I was alone once again

"Don't leave me!" I screamed, but I got no answer. So I started running towards where he ran. But of course I was too clumsy and fell. I hit my knee on a rock, and it started bleeding…badly! Oh no! Edward!

"EDWARD! HELP!" the cut was huge and really hurt. I held it and tried to put pressure on it so I don't lose too much blood. He still wasn't coming…did something bad happen.

I saw Alice come up to me fast. I held my knee as tight as I could; it hurt so bad, almost as bad as the fire when I was bit by James. But I guess that's pretty bad. Ok so lets put it this was on a scale of 1 to 10 as 1 being a scrap and 10 being bitten by a vampire this pain was a 7!

"Bella are you ok?" she started to panic. She plugged her nose so she wouldn't be tempted; I couldn't risk her doing this for me! I looked at her eyes and saw they were black, she hasn't hunted!

"Where's Edward? Is he ok?" I started to freak out. I wanted Edward; I don't want to cause trouble to Alice. "EDWARD!" I screamed. "EDWARD!" I started to sob, he wasn't coming and my knee was in so much pain.

"Come on Bella we have to get you home. We had to hold Edward down, and that's why I came, I didn't want to risk him going after Jacob. He tried his hardest, so don't think it's because he's mad." I let out a sigh of relief. I started to stand, but fell to the ground once I did.

"Alice I don't want you tempted by my blood go hunt, you haven't hunted, please just let Edward come here" I begged her to let me see him. She made a sigh.

"EDWARD!" as soon as his name was called, I was in a tight embrace. I hugged him back as hard as I could.

"Please take me home" I whispered in his ear. "Please?" I looked into his eyes pleading to go home, I just wanted to spend time with him and not fight.

"Yeah, I'll take you home" he picked me up from the ground and started running.

"Edward…what happened with you and Jacob?" he was a little hesitant. I guess he really didn't want to answer that question. "Edward…please, I'm just worried, I mean when you didn't come for me right away, I panicked, I didn't know if he hurt you, you left-" he stopped me after I said left.

"I am never going to leave you, please never think that? And what happened between me and Jacob, well, it got out of hand, I broke his jaw, but I couldn't do anymore. Our family came and pinned me down and right as they did and the wolf pack came and took Jacob I heard you scream for me and I couldn't get up, I tried so hard, and I cried tearless sobs to get to you, but they didn't know what I would do, so Alice went for you." I stared at him, I felt so horrible for thinking those thoughts now! I hugged his back tightly as a few tears slowly fell down my face.

"I'm sorry for think you might have left, I love you Edward" I closed my eyes and just sat there hugging his back while I waited for him to stop speeding through the forest and got home. About 5 minutes later we reached home, Edward then switched from me on him back to holding me bridal style. He walked me slowly up to the bathroom first.

"How about we wash up you cut?" he asked me

"Sounds great!" he slowly took a wash cloth and put it under warm water. He dabbed my cut gently and then took another towel and dried it up. He carried me to our room next and laid me down.

"Are you ok now?" he looked so worried about me.

"Yeah" I whispered and gave him a small smile.

"I'll get you some ice and a band aid…I'm sorry you got hurt, it's my fault for leaving you, I thought you would be safer." I sat up in the bed and hugged him. He was sitting on the side of the bed and staring at me lovingly and I just wanted to be held by him.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Jacob. He tried to get me to go with him, but I resisted. He didn't have this special dazzle like my husband does" I smiled real big now.

"This husband just be one handsome guy"

"No…he just has a great personality! No charm what so ever"

"What?!" he started tickling me. "I thought you were the one who fell in love with my charm?"

"No" I tried to talk but it was hard as I laughed. "Just. The. Personality!" that's it I tried to make him stop, so I pushed him away a little. "Stop it already" he finally stopped and I was crying from laughing so much. I then grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. "You forgot to do that" I said breathless from the kiss.

"Mhm. I missed it so much. I guess we were so busy fighting…let's promise…never fight again?" he held his pinky in front of me.

"Pinky swear Edward?"

"Oh yes, I hear it's the best way to make promises!" he exclaimed

"Fine" I held up my pinky and we wrapped out pinkies together. "Promise"

"I love you Bella Mason Cullen" he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Edward Mason Cullen" he walked out of the room and got me a nice big bandage and a nice cold ice pack. I wonder how I'm going to explain this one to Charlie…

The next day

My new cell phone that Edward just "had" to buy was buzzing.

"Hello" I answered

"Bells, I want to see you and Edward today, around...Noon, is that good?"

"Slow down dad, and yes, I guess that would be ok." I looked at the time. 11:30. wow thanks for the head up dad. "Sure we'll be there soon. Bye dad, I love you" I hung up my phone and saw Alice in the door giggling…why?

"Have fun at Charlie's" oh dear. I hurried up and got ready to go, I wore some jeans to cover my new cut, and a tank top.

"EDWARD! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" he was by my side and ready to leave.

"Awe I missed you get dressed?! Oh darn, maybe next time, so were off to Charlie's?" that little pervert, always teasing me now, but before I could say a word he was running human speed down the stairs. I ran with him only to find Jasper in a corner by the stairs chuckling and as I turned to Edward he was having a break down!

"He's going to kill me! I can't do this! I want to be with you, not die because of your father!" what is he rambling about. I ran over to Jasper, well limped really fast, and tackled him to the ground.

"You better make him normal, or I swear to you Jasper, you will live a terrible life with me because from now on, you will be seeing me for as long as you live a life as a Vampire." I got up as best I could by my self, and grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him off.

I knocked on the door, I was really worried about what was going to happen, and I was right to too.

"Alright Bells, get out of my way" Charlie opened the door with a large gun for hunting ready to strike at any moment. CRAP!

"No DAD! Please don't hurt him, my child can't go on without a father, which would just be terrible" I pouted as I stood in front of Edward. I really didn't have to protect him, but if the secret got out, well that would just end it for Edward and me!

"It would be terrible to stay with him, you really should have stayed with Jacob" oh no Edward! I looked at him, and I could see the hurt. He stepped out from behind me.

"Charlie…I'm sorry for what I did to Bella…but…it wasn't my fault, my father had to leave, and he didn't want me talking to her anymore. I just thought it was easier to say I didn't love her…but sir, I love you're daughter so much that I can't live a day without seeing her. If I ever lost her…I would have to kill my self too." Wow that is the sweetest thing, but the lie was a pretty good cover up too.

"Edward…I didn't know you felt that way…and I'm sorry. I put trust in you that you will keep my daughter happy. But if she comes running to me in tears, you're a dead man." I could see in Charlie's eyes, he really didn't trust Edward, not one bit, but he could see the love Edward had for me, so he let him off the hook this time I guess, but I guess we'll see how long that lasts.

"Don't worry sir, I'm going to spend forever with Bella, and I will never stop loving her, I will be with her every waking moment of my life, and I will promise you that I will forever love your daughter." They shook hands and then we left. I just sat in the car paralyzed by what just happened!

**Ok! So how did you like it?? Well I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a while, I'm grounded for 2 weeks, but I still can go to breaking dawn party! Please review! I hope to try and sneak on, but that might be a little bit hard, so sorry! Awe sobs I'll miss you all! Even my wonderful Beta reader! But when I come back…BREAKING DAWN WILL BE OUT!! YEAH!! Wow I'm excited! So I say I shall update around august 4****th**** or 5****th****, sorry but I'm going to spend my time reading breaking dawn! **


	5. Chapter 4

"Mmm" I groaned as I sat agents the wall

"Mmm" I groaned as I sat against the wall. I had just finished puking for the 2nd time this morning. Edward was sitting next to me rubbing my back gently.

"You ok now?" he asked softly. "Do you need me to do anything for you this morning before classes?" I looked at him and nodded my head. I could really use some breakfast…like pancakes with blueberries, chocolate chips, and raspberries all over it!

"Mhmm. I have the perfect breakfast for you to make me!" I said licking my lips just imagining it now. We were walking down the stairs now and to the kitchen.

"And that would be…" He asked looking a little worried it might be gross again just like it was the past 3 days. My cravings have gotten the best of me!

"Pancakes with blueberries, chocolate chips, and raspberries all over it!" I said excited to him.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad today" he helped me into the chair at the table and started cooking. Every couple seconds he would leave the pancakes to cook for a second and give me a kiss on the forehead, neck, hand, head, and lips. When he finally finished making my breakfast, he watched me eat every single bite.

"So why do you watch me eat, every time I do that is" I took another bite and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, it amuses me, and I just like spending every second of my day with you" he kissed my lips. "Hey, I'll be right back; I have to find a book I misplaced"

"Which book?" I do remember borrowing his book for an assignment; I wonder if that's the one he's looking for.

"My Algebra 2 book, I'm taking this one course, and today's the test and I need it, because we need to return it" he looked around the kitchen and then back at me. "You took it didn't you?" I smiled innocently as I could, but then started chuckling.

"I may have…" I got up slowly and walked to the living room. There it was, on the coffee table, right where I left it. "Here you are, now I have to shower and have my nice human moments you love giving me" I laughed and started to head up stairs. "By the way, would you like to join me?" I asked sweetly. He looked up from his book shocked and smiled. He dropped the book and ran to me vampire speed, picked me up bridal style and ran up to our bathroom. I giggled about how excited he was about this.

I was washing my hair at the moment, while Edward held my waist and rubbed the spot where our little angel grew.

"You know I have to admit" I said to him suddenly. "It's super hard to wash my hair when you're holding me" he put his chin down on my shoulder.

"Really? Because if you really wanted I could wash your hair for you" he said with a grin.

"Not this time, how about you wash your hair, and I'll wash mine, and then we both finish getting ready for school…" I took a peek out of the shower and looked at the small clock sitting on the sink. 6:45. Classes start at 7:10! "EDWARD! Its 6:45!" he looked at the clock too and picked me up and ran me out of the bathroom…soaking wet. He put me on my feet and started running around the room at his fastest speed and got cloths for both of us, but really when he was getting them, he put his cloths on, while I stood by the bathroom door with no towel.

"Can I at least have a towel" then a towel was thrown to me while he speeded past me. "Thanks." I wrapped it around me. Still soaking wet. When he finished he had only his jeans and a belt on. He gave me my cloths and pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door. "Yeah thanks Edward!" I shouted. What was up with him, he seems somewhat worried, and he just ran out of the room. Is something happening? Before I told him what time it was, he kind of just spaced out. I finished getting ready. Edward had gotten me a white, spaghetti strap dress. I put my hair into a braid and walked down the stairs. I looked at my stomach. It was starting to show. There was now a little lump. I laughed to my self, then grabbed my bag and looked for Edward. Alice had just walked up to the stairs when she noticed me.

"Bella, what are you still doing here?" she looked at me confused. "Didn't you just leave with Edward, he said you were in the-" her face went from confused to shock, then to anger. "He didn't…" she trailed off and stormed out of the house. What was she talking about, and where did Edward go? I guess I had to head off to school by my self.

I got into my truck. It just barley started. I pulled out of the driveway and headed off to school. About half way there I looked in my mirror to see a Volvo and motorcycle! Oh dear, that's why he left.

"BELLA!" I heard my name screamed and I looked a head and saw a car about to hit me. I swerved to the side just in time but my car was going down hill.

"EDWARD HELP!" I screamed. I saw a tree coming up. This was it! I was either going to die or not! I closed my eyes, and felt two arms around my waist and was pulled out of the window. Edward was running towards me. I looked up to see who my hero was…it was Jacob? I was then in a tight embracing. This time it was Edward holding onto me. I hugged him back tightly and started sobbing. "I though I was going to die, I thought I might lose the baby and lose you!" I was sobbing into his chest. I just wanted him to hold me…then I felt really weak as I was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

"BELLA…. BELLA…Bella" the voice kept getting quieter and quilter.

_What's happening! Why are you all crying? Did something happen to my baby?! Please tell me there's nothing wrong!" I was screaming at my family as I lay in a hospital bed. _

"_I'm so sorry love" why, what happened, why isn't my baby with me! I looked down at my stomach and there was still a huge lump, I rubbed it._

"_WHAT'S WRONG?" I screamed with tears running down my face._

"_The baby…we believe…stopped breathing…which means it's…pretty much dead" WHAT! No, no, no this cannot happen! Why! _

"_NO, no, no, no!" I was sobbing now, I couldn't stop. Then I fainted. Into a world of darkness, I wanted to stay there…_

I jumped from where I was laying. I was sitting up, panting, and with beads of sweat slowly falling down the side of my head. It was dark and no one was around. What was with that dream? Why did my baby die, and did it really die. I stood up and ran out of the room and found stairs. I ran down the stairs and saw my whole family sitting in silence in the living room. I was panting still while I just stood there. Edward slowly moved his head and then saw me and he looked shocked. Everyone then looked up.__

"Alice…" I started still panting. "Have you ever had a vision of the baby dying?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in shock, and then turned to Alice. She looked down.

"I haven't exactly…I just keep seeing you in a hospital bed, and you fainting, but nothing after that, so I'm not sure if the baby lives or dies. I don't even know how far a head you are, or what caused it to happen." I looked at her shocked. How could that be?

"Alice…I've seen your vision!" I fell to my knees. How could this be? I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes. "How can this be?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting on the couch still in shock. His mouth had dropped open and he was staring at the floor. "I'm…I'm so sorry Edward" I slowly got up and ran outside as fast as I could. I wanted to be alone…just for a bit. Just to think. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be the death of my child.

I got into Edward's car and drove off to where the meadow, the one place I thought I would be able to think. I drove off. I think it took about 20 minutes to get there. It was somewhat hard to see with the tears running down my face, but I managed. When I got there I remembered I had to walk which took pretty much most of the day. It didn't matter I was going to walk all the way. And all I was wearing was my dress. I didn't wear my shoes, so I was bare foot.

I can't believe this, why would my baby be dying. Was it because I wasn't taking care of it well enough? I was only a month into this pregnancy though, so how could that be the problem. I spent most of all my walking trying to figure out what could be wrong, but I just couldn't think.

About 2 hours I believe I finally made it. I stepped out into the open field and saw the sun was still shinning in the field. It looked so beautiful; I wish I could just stay here all the time. I closed my eyes and imagined being here with Edward and the baby. I could see it so clearly.

"Bells" I turned to see Jacob, he ran towards me, and embraced me into a big hug. That's when I just fell apart. The tears started to fall and felt a sob coming. I started sobbing to Jacob now. I just let my arms stay at my side as he wrapped his arms around me and just held me. "Bella…what's wrong?" he asked me softly.

"It's just…It's just…my baby…it might die…and…it might be my entire fault" I could barley talk to him; it was hard with how bad I was sobbing. My legs got really weak and I started to cry. Jacob fell with me and I cried on his chest. "I feel so terrible because I know how much it hurt Edward when I asked Alice if she had seen any vision of the baby dying. I feel terrible and it could be my entire fault."

"Bella, I bet it's not your fault…or that bloodsuckers fault" he had now started rubbing my back, while he still held me close. "I'm…also sorry for kidnapping you, I really could have hurt your child for pining you to the ground. There's also something I wanted to tell you. I finally imprinted" I gasped, it wasn't me was it! I looked up at him shocked. He chuckled. "Don't worry Bells, it wasn't you, even though I wanted it to be you so badly." He smiled brightly, he looked so happy.

"Then who was it?" I asked curious

"I imprinted on Leah, I really do now love Leah. She's also a werewolf like me, so I don't ever have to worry about telling a girl I'm a werewolf and that I love her!" I chuckled a little. He wiped away my tears.

"I'm so happy for you Jacob. But how did you know I was here?"

"I could smell you, and so I came as fast as I could to tell you my great news" he was still smiling brighter then ever.

"Jacob…I'm sorry our friendship kind of hit a down fall, but I think we can be friends again because you and Leah are now together, and I don't think you have any plans on taking me anymore. But I want you to also be a big brother to me, not just a best friend, because I do love you, but I love you as a big brother." I gave him a hug back this time as tears of joy slipped out of my eyes.

"I would like that" We both stood up. I stepped back a bit. "Well I have to get back, and you need to get back to your bloodsucker" I laughed a little. I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark.

"Hey Jacob…do you think you can give me a lift home, it's kind of a long walk back"

"Yeah sure" he transformed into a wolf and I hopped on his back. On our way back, we didn't really talk. It was just silence. I ended up taking a small nap on his back.

When we got back, Jacob woke me up and a opened my eyes to see Edward, he was sitting out side waiting for me I guess. I got off of Jacob and that's when Edward noticed me. I gave Jacob a hug good bye.

"Tell me when the wedding is ok? I want to be there" I smiled at him.

"Oh definitely!" he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I looked up at Edward. He had no Emotion what so ever. He must be pained to see me with him. I walked up to him slowly as I held my hands together behind my back.

"Hi" I said softly. He didn't respond, just kept starring into my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked harshly. I was kind of shocked, I didn't see that coming.

"I needed some time to my self…so I went to our meadow. I imagined us and our baby in the field…I loved picturing it. Then Jacob came and I started sobbing and Jacob comforted me. He told me how he imprinted on Leah, and I told him we should be friends again, and I would like it if I could think of him as a brother. So I told him I loved him as a big brother, nothing compared to the love I have for you, and I asked him to tell me when the wedding would be." I finally finished my long story. Edward just stood there in shock. "I'm sorry I left…"

"I'm sorry too…I wasn't there to comfort you, and I got mad because you were with Jacob, and he doesn't even love you, love you anymore" he walked closer to me and held me in a tight embrace.

"So I can hang out with my new werewolf brother?" I looked up at him as I giggled.

"I'll think about it, because he still is a danger to you, but I guess I will let you as long as I can be with you just in case." I hugged him tighter.

"Of course, I hate not spending time with you!" we walked into the house, and Alice was waiting for my arrival, and when I walked in she jumped up and ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

Aww. Well you're all very lucky! Because I finally got on the computer, and since I love my reviewers so much, I spent all my time making 2 chapters! Now this will be posted today of course because you just read it, but the next should be posted Friday, or Saturday! PLESE REVIEW! It takes 1-2 minutes! Lol.


	6. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my room

**Well here is the new chapter I promised! **

I was sitting in my room. I was alone with Rose today because everyone else needed to hunt, and I didn't even dare move out of the room. I was scared to even look her in the eye still. WE haven't said a word to each other.

"Bella…can you come down here please?" I heard Rose shout to me from downstairs. I got out of bed and started down the stairs. I saw Rose sitting on the couch with a scone and hot tea. Was it for me? "Here" she held a plate and a cup to me.

"Um…thanks Rose" I walked over and took them from her. I stood there; I didn't know what she wanted me to do now.

"Please…sit, I want to talk to you about something…" I sat across from her on the other couch and waited for her to start. "I know you have known about me from what I told you. How I was…you know…that night with my fiancé." I nodded. "Well there's more to that I guess you could say. You see, when I found out I was a vampire and found out I couldn't have children I freaked out. I have always wanted a little child of my own. I guess after me and Emmett got together, I have always wished I could have our own child. Even though I can't dream, it's always been my…day dream to have one. I sometimes go out side and sit and close my eyes and imagine. When I found out that you were having a baby, I was Jealous, and I wanted to have that. You see Bella as a human you are aloud to have children still, but once you're a vampire you will never have that chance again." I looked down and rubbed my little angel.

"Yeah…I guess so, but I really don't think that maters as much" I told her now looking up to meet her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me confused.

"I have though of having a little child of my own. Before I met Edward I always wanted to get married and have children, but of course both of those came a little earlier then I thought. I have thought about having a baby, and starting a family, even with Edward. But when I finally found out Edward couldn't have kids…well I felt sad, but I was ok with it, because I still wanted to become a vampire…even if that meant still never having kids, because I love Edward with all of my heart, and it would just mean so much to me, when I'm finally a vampire and can live with Edward forever, because really, before I found out, that was my only dream after the wedding, was to be changed and to live together with Edward forever" I smiled at her.

"I knew you loved Edward, but I would have never thought you loved him that much" Rose was pretty shocked after I finished.

"Well it's pretty amazing still to me how much we love each other. Like we both said, we can't live without each other. It would be too hard for us both to actually move on."

"Yeah I can really tell" she smiled at me. "So do you like my little treat for you today?"

"I actually love it!" I loved how it was kind of old fashioned. Having tea and scones with someone. "By the way, when we go to Alaska, there was a girl Edward mentioned, Tanya. Who is she?" I asked. I wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of old love.

"Well…I've met her, and I was with Edward when I met her too. Tanya is a girl who is in love with Edward. I'm not actually sure if she knows Edward and you are married. But you must be careful with her. Her power is mind control. I do know she has done mind control on Edward, but he some how broke away from it, do you kind of get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…" what if he did fall for her mind control. "What if he goes under her control again! Will he come back to me!?" I looked into her eyes pleading to know that he would be able to. Rose looked away from me. I gasped.

"I'm not sure for sure, but he's the only one that has been able to break from the mind control. I'm sorry…I don't know much more." I nodded. But I went into deep thought. It could happen, she could hurt me, and she could separate us forever!

"Rose you have to know something!" I stood up suddenly with tears falling down fast. She jumped from my sudden jolt. She looked up and gave me a sad face.

"I'm sorry…but the only one you could talk to about this…is Edward" she got up and took my plate and cup to the kitchen. When she was gone Edward came into the door.

"Edward" I breathed, as I wiped the tears away from my face. He came up to me fast.

"What's wrong love?" he looked at me so worried, so I told him the truth. I held his shirt in a tight grip.

"I don't want to lose you!" I shouted. I had looked up to his face as I still held his shirt with a tight grip. He looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about? You won't lose me" he reassured me, but I didn't feel like he could promise that now.

"Rose…she told me…about Tanya, I know what happened! I don't want to lose you to her mind control! You could never remember me!" I started sobbing into his chest.

"ROSE!" he screamed and she came in.

"She asked Edward, you can't just hide it from her, and what if it does happen, she would have thought you didn't love her again and you would have lost her and your child forever." Rose then got mad at Edward and stormed off. He hugged me tighter to him though.

"I'm sorry…and I do know what you talking about, I do" He confessed to me. "But please believe me that I can beat her power, and I think I have found a weakness to her power so she can't control me." I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Really?" I barley got the word out but I did. He wiped my tears away and nodded. I hugged him again and stepped back. This time I gave him a warmer smile. "Ok then." I grabbed his hand and headed up stairs. I wanted to hear the real story from him, and everything that had ever happened. I walked him up to our room, closed the door, and sat him next to me on the couch in his room.

"Edward…I want you to tell me everything" he looked down; I could see he didn't really want to talk about this, but I had to know.

"Can't we just have my past be a secret, does it really matter what happened?" he looked at me sort of mad. I guess this is part of his life he didn't exactly like talking about.

"It does" I whispered. "It does…because were going to see her…and live there with her…and I just want to know Edward" I saw him look at eh clock and back to me.

"It's time for bed Bella" I looked at the clock then. It was 7:30!

"Edward, you're avoiding the subject, now please tell me" I begged him to tell me.

"No Bella, I'm not going to tell you anything." He didn't really seem angry, but hurt. Did something happen to him with her? I wonder. He then walked out of the room. Oh no, I upset him! Then I felt a pain where the baby was. It started to hurt a little bit…badly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" I screamed the last "ow" and I heard everyone come into the room, except Edward. "OW!" I screamed this time really loud. I hoped Edward would hear my cry. My hope came true, Edward appeared in the door fast, but he wasn't the one next to me, it was Alice and Esme. Edward stood in the door shocked. The pain went away fast, it kind of scared me.

"That's strange, I believe you you had an early contraction, but I don't know what that means." Esme told me. I looked at Edward, and opened my arms to show him I needed to hold him. He slowly walked over to me and held me tight.

"Oh Bella. I was so worried!" Edward was holding me so tightly.

DING DONG! (Te he)

The door Bell rang and everybody but Edward and I left to go get it. I just wanted to stay in Edward's arms forever.

"Edward, Bella…could you please come down here, we have a vistor. "

"Um…Carlisle? Who is Bella?" I heard a girl say. Who could this girl be?

"You shall find out soon enough" he reassured her. I looked at Edward. He had worried written all over his face. I tried to get up, but it sort of hurt.

"Edward?" I asked, he suddenly looked at me as though I broke him from his trance. "Can...Can you carry me? I can't get up" I laughed nervously. He kissed my forehead and picked me up. We slowly went down stairs. When we got there, everyone was looking at us. "Uh. Sorry I couldn't get up…there's still a little pain" I told them quietly. Carlisle walked over to us.

"Bella, how about Edward and you come to my office for an ultrasound?" he was starring at Edward.

"Thanks" Edward said quietly. Why was he saying thank you, were they trying to get me away from that girl? I guess I really didn't have time to know who she was because I was carried off.

.

"Wait! Carlisle! I want to see! I want to see!" Alice came over jumping up and down.

"Ok Alice you can come. Esme would you mind taking Tanya's stuff, and getting her settled." Ta…Tanya…? No! I started shaking. Edward looked down at me.

"Please love, calm down" he asked me in a normal voice. "Please" I nodded yes. But I was some what scared of her. It was like seeing James all over again. We walked up to Carlisle's office, or his Hospital office.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to put this jell on you stomach. Then I'm going to see how your baby's doing. Would you two like to know the sex or your baby or no?" I looked up and smiled to Edward, I knew what I wanted. I made a figure motion for him to come over so I could tell him.

"I don't want to know yet, let's have it be a surprise" I whispered gently into his ear, his face light up. I'm guessing that's what he wanted too. "We want it to be a surprise!" I told him.

"Ok then let's see how the baby's doing." He took the device and rubbed it over my little lump or as I love to call it, my angel. "Your baby is healthy…and if you looked here" Carlisle pointed. "That is you little baby…would you like pictures?"

"Yes!" It was such a joy to see my little angel, still so small. It was time now for me to clean up from the jell. Edward helped me down, and we walked back to our room. I saw Tanya was in the room next to us, the one that used to be empty. This really couldn't be good at all.

"Are you ready? Do you want some help, anything?" he asked me pleading to let him stay with me I guess.

"Mm. You can stay in the bathroom with me, so you don't have to go be by Tanya by yourself." He took my cheeks and kissed me.

"Thank you love, you truly are the best wife and most beautiful woman in the world!" we walked into the bathroom together. He helped me get undressed and then I stepped into the hot shower.

"Edward…please tell me what happened between you and Tanya…" I asked him while washing my hair. I needed to know. I heard him sigh.

"She made me fall in love with her. She put me under her mind control because she was in love with me. She made me do so many bad things to my family. I became someone I wasn't. Even under her mind control I could see what I was doing, but she controlled my body. I could only hear my voice. She tried to make me…marry her, but my brain couldn't handle that…so when everyone thought we were going to be married, and on the wedding day, I finally broke lose from the control and stopped it all." He sighed; I peaked my head out of the shower and smiled to him.

"I guess my mind control worked longer then hers did, didn't it?" he laughed.

"Yeah…but I think it was mostly love."

"So can you hear her thoughts?" I asked softly as I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I went up and hugged him and pecked his lips. We walked out of the bathroom to get me cloths to wear.

"Yeah I can, she's outside our door this minute. She making a plan to get you away from me, so she can do mind control." I sighed. I don't want him to fall for the mind control. There was a knock. Edward and me went to the door and opened it. There was Tanya.

"Um…Edward, can I speak to you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but anything that is said to me, can be said in front of my wife. Anyways she needs sleep, so come back later." He had put his arm around my waist and shut the door. I was lifted from the ground and put on the bed. Covers over me and everything. He lay next to me and stroked my hair. He hummed me my lullaby and I feel into a deep, deep sleep…

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream at me. I opened my eyes to see Tanya. She was standing above me.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I sat up in the bed and looked at the door. It was locked and covered with everything in the room. Edward couldn't get in?

"Now listen here, Edward loves me still, I know he does, so you have to stay away from him got it?" I shook my head no.

"He loves me and our little child" I shot at her.

"Yeah…I don't think its Edward's. That's just simply impossible." She picked me up by my shirt I had on. "I can make the family love me, and hate you. One wrong move and you will be kicked out" she laughed at me. She threw me into the wall. It hurt so much; my arm hit the wall the hardest. That was it for the door. It came down hard. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Edward came running into the room.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR SISTER" Rose and Alice screamed as they both attacked Tanya. Emmett just watched for entertainment, and Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" Edward was panicking.

"My. My arm really hurts" I told him. He made a sigh of relief.

"Lets get out of here; I want to take you away from here for a month, just until we get the Tanya situation fixed. He lifted me up bridal style and took me to his Volvo. For the next month it was going to just be Edward and me…all alone.

With Rose and Alice. (Rose's pov)

"How dare you try and hurt our sister!" Alice screamed. She ripped her shirt.

"Hey Emmett, how about some help!" I hollered over to him. He came next to me and punched Tanya.

After about a couple of punches and scratches from mine and Alice's nails, we decided to tie her up and bring her to Esme and Carlisle down stairs. Emmett carried her over his shoulder. When we went to the kitchen, we found them both sitting at the table.

"Tanya…please, you have to leave Edward alone! He's so happy with Bella, and we are not going to repeat what happened last time when he was under your mind control." Esme pleaded her. She smirked.

"How about you all just come under my mind control and have a nice little get rid of Bella…forever." I looked at her as her eyes went blank…and in mere seconds…we all were under her mind control, and we had to leave and kill Bella. But I wasn't going to let it happen! I had to stop this all.

**Hello! Thanks for reading this new update! I just love everyone who has been supporting my story! (The reviews, people who favorite and alert my story! And of course my beta reader!) I'm so glad you like it! And please don't hastate to summit any type of review that could help me to become a better writer! Now all of you! Go review!! Please! It really doesn't take all that long! Only a couple seconds, 1 minute! PLEASE!! (Puppy dog face) **


	7. Chapter 6

"WOW

**HELLO!! Thank you all so so so much for the reviews! I was having a sort of bad day, and those really cheered me up! Ok now for some of the questions…I hope their answered. But I can't make any promises. But if you have more questions put on a review and I'll put the answers in the next chapter! Have fun reading!**

Edward picked me up as I saw Alice and Rose jump towards Tanya. I watched until Edward had me in the garage. He put me down and I got into his Volvo. I sat down and buckled in. He already had the car moving when I was still buckling.

"Edward? Where are we exactly going?" I looked over at him once my seat belt was on. He looked over at me then back at the road.

"Well, I thought we would take a nice trip to Paris. Alice had told me to plan a trip with you today, but she didn't know why yet, but she did know the day. So I did, and we are going to stay at this hotel I've been to called "Four Seasons Georges V Paris" it's a very lovely place." He smiled while driving. It was very dark outside. I looked over at the clock. It was 3 am.

"Edward, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we get there ok?" he nodded and kissed me head quickly.

"Sweet dreams my love" when I sat in a comfortable position, he started humming my lullaby. And I fell asleep fast.

"Would you like anything to eat sir?" I heard someone say, I opened my eyes. I was looking at a shirt and my head was agents it. I looked up to see Edward. He was starring at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw we were on an airplane.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to wake me up?" I asked still sleepy.

"You did, but you looked so tired. And I do have to admit there were a lot of people jealous of you" he chuckled and went back to his book. I looked under to see the cover. He noticed me do this and tilted up to me. It said, "Vampires rule book and guide"

"Should you have that on a plane?" I asked him confused. "What if someone sees, they'll think something weird won't they?" he laughed.

"They may think it's weird, but most of these people don't care." I looked around at all the people. Well I wouldn't worry about it now I guess.

"So what are you looking at?" I asked suspicious. He looked at me again and smiled. He pushed the book near me and showed me the title. "Vampires and kids" oh I see, he's trying to figure out how it's possible. "I see, so what does it say?"

"It says that every hundred years, when a human and a vampire are together, and the human knows about them, it is possible for the human to have a baby, if it's a female. But the human must be changed right after the birth. There is also a possibility of the human dying from the venom that the baby has. The baby may be born half human and vampire, or a full vampire." I looked shocked. I…I could die? "Bella, please calm down. I won't let you die, if that's what you're thinking." He hugged me gently and went back to reading the chapter. I looked in the bag that Edward had pack. It was a bunch of Cd's and a cd player. I took one out, it was the cd he gave me for my birthday. Songs he wrote. I listen to the songs for the rest of the trip.

"Hello everyone, we need you to buckle your seat belts. We will be arriving in about 5 minutes." I opened my eyes forgetting I was on a plane. Edward was closing his book and putting it into the bag. He stopped and looked at me.

"You took my cd I made for you?" I nodded, he gave me a huge smile and finished putting the book back in. he put his hand out asking for the cd, and the CD player. I gave it up and he zipped it up.

We arrived at the airport in Paris! I was so excited to be here. It was one of the places I've wanted to visit. I grabbed Edward's hand not wanting to get lost in the airport, even though it would be a very slim chance of it. He walked me to get our luggage. It was a long wait and I sat on the luggage turning thing. I was on the edge so I wouldn't get pulled onto it and be going round and round on it. I noticed Edward had left, and I got sort of scared. I stood up and looked around everywhere, but not leaving my spot, I saw him coming back with 3 carts.

"Edward! Don't ever do that again!" I said hugging him. I looked back at the carts. "Why do we have 3?" then he just stared at me waiting for me to get why. Then it clicked. "She didn't?"

"I'm sorry, but she did, she packed an outfit for both of us for everyday this month." I sighed and just waited for the entire luggage to come around.

We finally were leaving with exactly 10 luggages. She must have really packed a lot of stuff. We arrived outside, and there was a limo waiting for us.

"Wow! A limo, you really didn't have to Edward, I mean could we have just rented a car?" I asked nervously. I though the Limo was a little bit over board. I'm surprised he didn't try and get his Volvo here.

"Well, in my opinion, it was the only way to get to the hotel, and parking here is hard." He took my hand and pulled me into the Limo. It was very large. The seats were white, and there were 2 long windows all the way down to the front. I stepped over the middle of the couch and pulled Edward next to me. I put my legs up on the couch and laid agents Edward's shoulder. We looked outside and looked at all the buildings, and he told me stories about them. They were all memories from his human years that he actually remembered. He had gone with his parents to Paris when he was 14, and he learned a lot from their trip.

When we got to the hotel, he covered my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Edward? What in the world are you doing?" he pushed me forward.

"Just trust me right now ok?" I nodded and he walked me into the lobby. When we stopped, I tried to pull his hands down, but he wouldn't budge.

"Now before you open your eyes, let me tell you to ok?" I nodded again as he took his hands away. I waited patiently. "Ok Bella, open your eyes." I did as I was told and I stood looking at the most beautiful lobby ever! The floor was like a giant carpet that you look at, but it was tile and it was so shinny! There was a round, brown, small, table in the center, with a plant on it! There was a chandler above me. It was just breathe taking. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front counter as I continued to stare at the all the pretty stuff in the lobby with amazement.

"Here's you room key," the lady said to Edward. I looked at her. She didn't seem one bit interested in him. He started walking off to the elevator. I saw him push the button, and wait. I ran up to him before the doors opened and he left without me.

"Hey…" I panted from running; I really was bad with sports. "Why did you leave me there?" he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry" he kissed my head and looked back at the door. We walked out of the elevator, and he led me to our room. He slid the card to our room down the slot, and the light turned green. I walked into the room.

When I walked into our room, I saw the living area. There was a brown couch, with a brown tall coffee like table behind it. There was a center table in front of the couch. I walked around to the next room. Next was the Kitchen. I guess Edward had them stock it, because when I opened it, there was food piled up everywhere. I walked back and saw another archway, which led to the bedroom. There was a Bed in the middle agents the wall, then two couches and a table to make phone calls, and a chair to sit at the table. I Walked over to the bed, and dropped on it. It was a very comfortable couch. I sat there for a couple of minutes, and I smelled food. I got up, but my phone was ringing, so I answered it. Edward walked into the room then.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing the number when I looked at it.

"Why hello Bella!" I sighed it was just Esme. I sat down on the bed. "I was wondering where you were right now, Edward and you left." I was kind of shocked; I thought she knew we were gone. I covered the phone so she couldn't hear.

"Edward? Didn't she know we left?" I looked at him confused. He took the phone and held it to his ear. What in the world was he doing? He hung up the phone.

"Bella…your in danger." He said calmly. What does that mean? "Tanya…she has the whole family under her mind control. When I put the phone to my ear I could hear her thoughts. Tanya is sending them all here to kill you, but please don't worry, I will use all of my power to protect you. But I don't think I can do it by my self, so I want you to call Jacob for help." I nodded and he walked off. I scrolled down my contacts and found Jacob's number I clicked call, and it started ringing.

"Hello" Leah answered.

"Hey, can I speak to Jacob?" I asked as best I could with out sounding like I was in a lot of fear at the moment.

"Who are you? Jacob and me are happy together! Are you cheating with him?" she was babbling on and on.

"LEAH! This is Bella, please this is an emergency!"

"Oh…sorry Bella…" I heard her call Jacob and then he spoke.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

"Jake, I need you to come with the pack to anyone to Paris. This vampire named Tanya, who has mind control, has control over the Cullen's except Edward, and their all coming to kill me, and Edward wants you to help him protect me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I was so scared, and I had no clue what was going to happen, if I was going to live or die, if this was going to be when my baby dies, or if my baby lives.

"Don't worry Bella, me and the pack will be there as soon as possible, I'll call when we get there, bye Bella" he hung up my hands were shaking, and my whole body. Tears started to build up in my eyes and fall gently down my cheeks, and then I started sobbing. I hugged my knees and just sat there crying. Edward had walked into the room. I looked up at him. He must have seen my tears, and my puffy red eyes. He came over and hugged me tightly.

"Sh…Bella, I promise to protect you." He tried to calm me, but I couldn't calm. I didn't want them hating me, even if it was just mind control. I heard the window crash and there stood Emmett. OH MY GOD NO!

"Hey Bella, did you know I hate you. And it's all for the pain you put Rose through!" he jumped at me, and Edward grabbed me and ran out of the room. He ran out of a window, we were on the 7th floor, and when we started falling I screamed. He landed on the ground and faced Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Bella, I hate that outfit on you, it looks so bad, and you look really fat in it" He chuckled and then attacked. Edward started running through the streets of Paris.

"Edward…where are we going?" I asked in fear. I didn't know the emotions going through him and I needed to know.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." He told me calmly. He suddenly stopped.

"Edward…my love, now come to me" I saw her. Tanya. Her eyes went blank and Edward dropped me. I rubbed my back in pain and looked at Edward. He was holding his head and shaking it.

"NO! NO! NO! I LOVE BELLA!" he screamed. He kept screaming it; he was trying to make her stop. H fell to the ground and lay there. I crawled to him.

"Edward…" I whispered. "Please get up." I begged him. "Oh please just wake up. Do something, but please don't fall for this stupid mind control." He opened his eyes, like he was in shock. He looked at me, and then sat up and looked at Tanya.

"Tanya" he sighed out. He got up and started walking towards her, but stopped. "NO! I LOVE BELLA!" he screamed again, and ran towards me. He picked me up and ran away from her. I knew he could do it! But then he stopped. Tanya appeared in front of us. But her eyes still blank. Edward dropped me again. He walked towards her and stood next to her. NO. NO. NO. I screamed inside my head. This was it.

"Edward, please. I know you can beat her mind control. I know you can. I love you so much Edward. And I know you love me. You love this baby. Our baby!" I screamed to him. I could see in his eyes he was trying to fight it off, and he hesitated stepping towards me. When he was in front of me he smiled and looked like he was going to attack me.

"BELLA!" I looked back and saw Jacob. He came running up to me, and grabbed me and started to run. NO!

"NO!" I screamed as I pulled a hand and reached for Edward. I was on Jacob Shoulder. "EDWARD NO!" I screamed. I closed my eyes, knowing I might have lost Edward. But then I heard a voice inside my head.

"Please Bella, I can beat this, I love you, and will be coming back to you soon" I felt a sob in my chest forming. I chocked out.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" I screamed. I started to sob then. I couldn't handle the pain I was feeling. Tanya had him at this moment. "Goodbye" I whispered. I hated that word when it came to saying it to Edward.

"Bella…don't worry, we'll help you get Edward back." I looked at him and he smiled and gave a thumb up. I just sat on his shoulder watching Edward get smaller, and smaller.

I feel asleep as Jacob took me back home, but this time, I was going to stay with Leah and Jacob. They had gotten a little home for the two of them and near the boundary line so they could see more. I wanted to be with Edward, but I had to stay with Jacob, but I really hoped not for long.

I woke up to the song "What ever it takes" I felt like the song was telling me Edward was going to do what ever it takes to come back to me. I sat up and hanged my head down. It was the next day, and I didn't wake up to Edward next to me. I had a dream where he was here again, and he kissed, and then kissed my belly where my angel was. I got up hoping to see Edward. But when I got out I saw Jacob sleeping on the couch. And Leah was on top of him. He had his arms wrapped securely around her.

I walked into the kitchen, and made some hot chocolate. I hated being here because I knew that if Edward did break the mind control, he couldn't come get me. I walked outside and sat where the invisible line was. I would wait here until Edward came to me.

"Bella" I opened my eyes and saw Jacob standing over me. "Bella. This came for you." he gave me a note. I looked at it hoping it was Edward.

Dear Bella,

I am glad to say, I broke Tanya's mind control, and I know how too. The only way to get Edward to do it is if you help. Please come meet me Bella, this isn't a trick I promise, and I can prove it to you, bring Jacob too.

Love,

Rosalie

"Come on Jacob, we have to go" he looked at me confused, but I didn't care. I put on a helmet and hopped on the back of his motorcycle. "You're driving," I told him. He got on and started to go. We were off to the Cullen house.

We arrived at the house and saw Rose sitting on the porch; she got up and ran to me. She hugged me.

"Oh Bella! Thank god you're ok!" Rose still had me in a hug. "Now the only way to get out of the mind control is to say who you love the most in the world out loud. If you can get Edward to do that, he can get out of it." I knew what I had to do right then and there. I had to trick him.

Rose took me to where Edward and Tanya were. They had gone to a hotel and were sitting and telling each other little things about each other. I was supposed to walk and sit with them and talk to Edward. So I did. I walked right up and sat down.

"Excuse me, but this a date with my boyfriend" Tanya told me. I smirked.

"How can that be when he's my husband"? I put my hand on top of his and rubbed it. He smiled. I looked at her and her eyes went blank. This was it.

"Edward" I turned to him. "I'm going to leave you…forever. I know you keep telling me you love me, but I don't believe it anymore. I'm taking the baby with me. I don't want to hear or see you again, unless you tell me you love me right here and now" I looked at Tanya whose eyes were still blank, and Edward was hesitating. "Fine Edward. This is goodbye." I got up and started walking off.

"NO!'" he screamed to me. I stopped and turned around. "I LOVE YOU!" he ran up to me and kissed me passionately. I deepened the kiss for him.

"I knew I could get you back that way" I told him breathlessly. He smiled and spun me around. But I was taken away from him suddenly.

"You don't get this girl back Edward. And you either will lose her, or you're going to lose the baby" Tanya smirked and ran off with me. Edward ran after and followed us. But Tanya must have controlled him for a second, because he stopped. "That should stop him for a minute." She laughed and ran farther and farther away from Edward.

**Ok I actually want to admit that the song I was listening to at the part where Edward was being controlled and Jacob came in, well I was listening to "goodbye" by Miley Cyrus…yeah well…don't hate me! And here's something to think about. Is that dream she had of losing her baby going to be because of Tanya? OH that's really something to think about! HA! Also review. I'm going to start answering any questions that are said in reviews. Well the ones that won't give away a lot! And remember, ****please don't hastate to summit any type of review that could help me to become a better writer! Now all of you! Go review!! Please! It really doesn't take all that long! Only a couple seconds, 1 minute! PLEASE!! (Puppy dog face)**

**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT!! I have a new poll on my profile**** that I need each and every one of you to take****! It's super important!**** You get to choose**** 3 things****, ****a name****,**** a gender****, and**** how many****. Now I know if you pick more then one kid you should have more names and what other gender, well just send it in a message! Wow I almost feel my messages today are longer then the story!**

**p.s if you pick the "other name" send a message on which name you like! Also the poll is very, very mixed up, so yes, so if you get confused, that is ok!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ok

**Ok! Thanks so much for the reviews again! And a great thanks to ****bronzehairedfreak1901, believe me reviews are never going to really hurt me, and thanks so much because I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't think of what was wrong off the top of my head! There's one less thing that's been confusing in my life! LOL. Anyways sorry if anyone got confused, I shall try and slow it down best I can! Any questions ask me in a message or review and I'll clear your head!**

Where am I? What's happening to me? I feel so light headed. I opened my eyes. Am I in a dream, or no?

"So Ms. Bella how are you holding up?" Tanya looked at me and smiled. She had tied my arms up and locked me in a room. I didn't know where I was, and if Edward knew. He could have been looking, but also given up. But I doubt that.

"It's Mrs. Cullen to you Tanya. And let's set this straight, I'm not scared of you. I've had worse vampires who want to kill me after me, your nothing to me but another one of them." I snapped at her. The best I could do at the moment was showing her I had no fear for her.

"Is that so Bella? Well I think this should be very fun because I get to decide weather you or you baby dies tonight. And if you think Edward's not looking for you he is. I left him a note telling exactly where I am. I have practiced this new technique where I can control movement and not have it be broken by some silly words like "I love you" so don't think you're all high and mighty, because my plan is to make him suffer Bella. He either gets to watch you die, or your little child die." I sat there on the wood floor staring at her shocked. I couldn't believe it! She was going to torture Edward. Front row seats. I couldn't let that happen, no mater what the cost. Even if it was my own life, I don't want him to go through any more pain. He had to go through so much already. I let a small tear fall down my face as Tanya left the room.

I used all my power to stand up. I fell the first two times with a thunk, but kept trying. When I finally stood up I walked over to a window that was in the small room. I turned around and used my hands to open it. I got it halfway open, and had to use my head for the rest. I looked down to see how high I was. There was nothing beneath me and I was about 2 stories up. I put my leg over and then the other. I sat on the window with both feet dangling. Then I jumped.

I landed on the ground on my butt, which hurt for about 2 minutes, and then when there was less pain, I got up again and started to run. I ran and stared behind me. When I looked forward it was too late. Standing there was Tanya.

"Wow. I didn't think my plan would actually work this well." She was grinning. I looked behind her to see Edward trying to move out of his spot.I didn't know why he was standing there moving every body part but his feet, maybe that's what Tanya meant by her new power she learned! He reached out to me. I started to run towards him. Tanya put her arm out and stopped me. "No, no, no missy, we still need to torture him, I already told you this plan." She looked back at Edward and smiled. "She follows these rules quit nicely Edward, too bad she may have to die." She laughed.

"No please, don't do this Tanya, what has she done to you?" Edward asked her. He was sobbing tearless sobs. I hated so much seeing him like this and I wanted it to all end!

"Well, she fell in love with you, and you fell in love with her. But come to think of it Edward, I could just kill them both right here and now! I mean just a little bit of sucking her blood and she's a goner! And so is your little baby!" she laughed again and turned to me. "I like this idea" she came closer and closer. I kept backing up. She came closer and grabbed my chin. "Your blood, smells so good, I just want to suck all of it right out of you!" she smiled and bit down onto my neck.

"AH!" I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground holding my neck where she bit me.

NO! BELLA!" I opened my eyes a little to see Edward, it was so hard from all the pain, I wanted to keep my eyes shut, but I also wanted to see the man I loved trying to hard just to get to me. I smiled at him.

"Edward…" I whispered. "I love you so, so much." I screamed some more. The pain felt so much, there was a flame on my neck, I wanted to put it out, but it felt like it was going through my body. Every second it would slowly move down my neck. The pain was like a necklace of fire around my neck burning me slowly.

"NO, no, no Bella, I'm going to help you, I don't care anymore, I don't want you to die, I don't want anyone to die, and I don't want to lose you!" I didn't know what was happening around me; all I was concentrating on was the fire. In my mind I could see the fire necklace. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Edward screamed to me. I opened my eyes as much as I could. I saw Edward move his left foot, and then right. When he saw he was free, he attacked Tanya and threw her away from me. HE came up to me and looked at my neck. "Bella?" he asked me softly.

"Edward! My neck! It's on fire!" I screamed at him. I closed my eyes from the pain. "Edward, make it go away! Please!" I screamed to him. I just wanted the pain gone!" Edward picked me up. He put his mouth to my neck and kissed the spot where Tanya bit me. He bit me then too and sucked the venom inside of me.

It felt like a small thin lace of fire was being weaved out of there, Edward's lips were beautifully calming on my skin as his right hand gripped the other side of my neck, pressing it closer to his lips. I felt my heart was pounding a bit faster; it was in my ears and everywhere. Edward was breathing calmly, I closed my eyes, just trying to remember that he was helping me, and finally, his lips slowly drifted off of my neck, he gave it a small little kiss and pulled away.

"Their love, is the fire gone?" I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah" I said softy. Then felt limp in his arms. I was surrounded in a pool of darkness. How long was I going to be here? I just sat in the darkness for what seemed like hours. I was just standing in darkness. What was going to happen? Then suddenly I could hear stuff. I could hear voices, they're silent.

"Edward, I'm the only one who isn't controlled anymore, and there is no way to help her without Carlisle, what are we going to do, the venom could still be in her and could have gotten to the baby, Edward we have to test her, or you could lose the baby" I then recognized the voice, it was rose! My eyes shot open. I looked around. I was in our room. I looked at Edward who was standing in front of Rose, and listening to her, and nodding yes.

"Edward?" I asked faintly. "What's happening? Is everyone alright?" I was worried about everyone else, and not even about my self. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella!" he came over to me and hugged me. That was just what I needed from him. I hugged him back. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better, but I have this pain where the baby is. Could it be Rose was right? Did the Venom get to the baby?" I looked at her. She looked down. She looked pained. Was she pained to see me like this?

"I have to find Carlisle; if I don't…well I don't know. But I'm going out to find him" Rose left and ran out of the house. She has been such a great help to me this week. I don't know what I would have done with out her. I smiled.

"Thanks Rose" I whispered, and then snuggled closer to Edward. He started stroking my hair. "Edward…I think…since we have some time alone, we should go over names…" I looked up at him as he continued to stroke my hair.

"I think that would be a lovely idea" he kissed my head and continued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well… I was thinking about Lorelai Marie Cullen, if it's a girl or Amber Elizabeth Cullen" I told him smiling wide. They all sounded so nice.

"And I think if we have a boy, his name should be Lance Anthony Cullen" I smiled up at him. We both picked middle names for them with our middle names**. **

"I love it," I told him. I kissed him lightly and lay back down on his chest. I loved how this feeling felt.

About an hour of sitting in Edward's arms, I got up.

"I'm feeling a little bit hungry," I told him quietly. He looked at me and nodded. He helped me off of the bed and we walked down stairs hand in hand. When we made it to the Kitchen He kissed my hand and helped me sit down. I looked at my stomach it looked a lot bigger then I thought it would be. I remember when my fourth grade teacher was having a baby; she didn't look this big when she was about month and a half way through the pregnancy. "Edward?" I asked him. He looked at me. He was making eggs and bacon. Mmm. sounded good.

"Yes?" he asked while still cooking my eggs.

"Do you think it's weird I look this big and I'm only a month and half way through this pregnancy. I mean shouldn't I be smaller?" he looked at me weird.

"You might be right. But maybe if the baby is a vampire, it could be growing faster then a normal baby would. I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not sure" I finished eating, as I kept thinking about what was going to happen. I walked up and put my plate into the sink. I turned the foist on and put some soap in and washed my dish. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Edward? What if…what if I'm not just having one child?" I turned around and faced him. He looked at me shocked.

"You mean…you think we might be having twins?" I nodded. His face widened with a huge smile. He hugged me and whispered gently into my ear.

"I would be the happiest man in this world if we are having twins" I lay my head down on his shoulder as he kept hugging me. I wasn't smiling like he was. I was thinking that the venom could have gotten to one of them and I could lose one of them or even both if I have twins. I pulled away from Edward.

"Let's go watch a movie while we wait for Rose to come-" I was cut off by Emmett's grand entrance.

"BELLA!" he screamed. Edward was in front of me in a flash protecting me. But Emmett didn't care; he threw Edward away from me and gave me a big bear hug. "I'm so glad your ok!" he pulled away. He looked over at Edward, who was standing and dusting his jeans off from the plant he was thrown into. "Sorry bro!" and he ran over to Emmett.

"So your bright idea is for us to look at Bella, because we can't get Carlisle out of his Control?" I listened to Edward and saw how he looked at Emmett in disbelief.

"Come Eddie! He's taught us some stuff before, we can do this! You even took medical classes back before we met Bella, so come on, we need to do a check up!" I saw him nod and then he walked over to me.

"Bella, I and Emmett are going to look at you. I know what I'm doing, I've taken some classes."

"I trust you Edward" we walked up stairs and into the office Carlisle had for me. Edward laid me down on the bed and put the Jell on my stomach again.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to search for any venom and see what-"

'BELLA!" I looked over and saw Alice she was standing in the doorway. She looked really excited. Her face went blank. I guess he was having a vision while she came here. Her face dropped. She sat down and then sat in a chair in the room.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to do a scan and see what's happening ok?" I nodded and kept starring at Alice. Emmett and Edward took their scan and left the room. I just kept staring at her, until I suddenly slipped into unconsciousness. I was asleep for about an hour because when I woke I saw the clock and I had been asleep that long. I looked around the room and Saw Emmett, Edward, and Alice all looking sad. Could it be there was something wrong? They were all softly crying dry sobs, except Edward who wasn't doing it so softly.

What's happening! Why are you all crying? Did something happen to my baby?! Please tell me there's nothing wrong!" I was screaming at them as I lay in a hospital bed that was in the Cullen home.

"I'm so sorry love" why, what happened, I looked down at my stomach and there was still a lump, I rubbed it.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I screamed with tears running down my face.

"The baby…we believe…stopped breathing…which means it's…pretty much dead" WHAT! No, no, no this cannot happen! Why! "But it was only one, we don't know about the other yet, it's still testing.

"NO, no, no, no!" I was sobbing now, I couldn't stop. Then I fainted. Into a world of darkness, I wanted to stay there…

"BELLA!" I heard all three of them scream… and I just lay there never wanting to wake from the sleep.

"AHH!" I screamed. I opened my eyes…it was…it was all a dream. I was sitting in a small dark room. It was brown. With old wood floors. I looked up and saw Tanya. I tried to move my hands but they were tied up.

"So Ms. Bella how are you holding up?" Tanya looked at me and smiled. NO! I screamed in my head…my dream was going to come true. It would all replay…

Rose's pov. (**Back when she left to find Carlisle. I didn't want you all to reread the dream so yes! So you all know what's happening, this is just how Emmett got there and why you didn't hear from Rose…)**

How do I get Carlisle to break the mind control? Maybe if I act like I still am, he won't try and hurt me.

"Rosalie? Where have you been? We have to find Bella and kill her." Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Um…yes." When he turned around I tackled him to the ground. "KNOCK OUT OF IT" I shouted at him. I don't know what I was going to do. He stood up and knocked me away from him. Emmett appeared from the forest where I had fond Carlisle.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Rose has gone against Tanya's requests, and now we have to kill her." Carlisle told him. Emmett wouldn't. He couldn't! I saw him approach me and then he attacked me.

"Emmett stop it!" I screamed at him. He had me pinned to the ground. He held my wrists above my head. "Please Emmett, you have to stop! I don't want to lose you forever, and I know deep down you don't want to lose me!" I looked into his eyes loving.

"Rose…" he managed to get out. He was getting out of the control.

"Come on Emmett I know you can do it! I love you" he closed his eyes, and tried to get off of me. He was using all his will power to get off me, but he couldn't.

"I'm…so…sorry…" I closed my eyes. And that's when it hit me. Emmett had started to fight me. I refused to move at all. I couldn't. I loved him too much.

"_EMMETT!" I screamed! He had gone into my room and tore up some of my priceless cloths! Even one of the designs I made! I stormed around the house looking for him. He was hiding behind Edward. "Let me at him!" I screamed to Edward. He shrugged and walked off._

"_Thanks a lot Edward!" Emmett screamed to him. I ran towards him and pinned him to the ground._

"_How could you destroy my cloths?" I screamed at him. I felt like I was going to kill him if he didn't have a good enough answer._

"_It was a bet! Jasper and I bet that if he won I had to tare up 4 things from your closet, and if I won, he had to do it to Alice" he stared at me, as I got even more angry with him._

"_A Bet-" he cut me off as he brought his lips to mine. He then pulled me on top of him and rolled over so I was under him._

"_Got you!" he whispered into my ear softly and excited. The anger started to disappear. "I love you Rose!" he whispered to me._

"_I love you too Emmett" _

I loved Emmett too much to fight him. He may do stupid stuff that makes me want to, but I never in my life wan to hurt him.

"I love you Emmett" I whispered and I still had my eyes closed. I waited for him to hurt me again. He started to rip my arm. But he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw him looking into my eyes with hurt and pain.

"I love you Rosalie" he said. And then got off of me and sat next to me. He picked me up and put me in him lap. He hugged me against him tightly, I hugged him back. I looked around for Carlisle but didn't see him. He left…I turned back to Emmett.

"I'm so happy your back" I whispered to him. I looked into him's eyes. "Emmett we have to get Carlisle back to normal, Bella's in trouble and if we don't soon, she could lose the baby" he stood up, and so did I, but I fell holding my arm in pain.

"Emmett my arm" I told him. I winced in pain as I help my arm and my eyes closed. He picked me up and ran back to the house. When we got back he laid me down on the couch we had outside.

"You lay here Rose, and I'll get Edward to help me, help Bella ok?" I nodded yes. And I sat there in pain. So I lay there as Emmett stormed into the house.

**FINALLY! Lol if you ask KrystalCullen, I was struggling trying to figure out how to do this chapter! And it took me 3 days to finally figure out what I needed to do! LOL. ****And remember, please don't hastate to summit any type of review that could help me to become a better writer! Now all of you! Go review!! Please! It really doesn't take all that long! Only a couple seconds, 1 minute! PLEASE!! (Puppy dog face) ok and don't forget to go to my poll. IF IF IF you don't like the names, tell me and, tell me what you like! Thanks, love you all!**


	9. preview!

I'm so, so sorry this isn't an update

I'm so, so sorry this isn't an update! BUT!!

BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT TODAY!! WOO! Lol, well sorry just so exciting!! And I watched the interview from "Good morning America" and OH MY GOD! She wrote the wedding!! She said she had fun! But still!! OMG! Sorry but I also won't have an update soon! Little writers block…lol! But I'll work a ton with KrystalCullen and we'll get something! Haha. THANKS TO all of my reviewers! It means so, so, so much to me! You don't even know! LOL.

Lots and lots of love!

notemobutgirly!

P.s I might be posting a list of songs I listen to when writing, but I'm not sure yet!

ALSO! I still need everyone to vote! Super important! And if you did NOT like the names I had, please send names! Any names I get from you will be posted in a poll! And I know you all probably hate these kinds of messages, so sorry. I'm working on my update and I will give you a preview just because I love you all!

_I had finally waked up. I was sitting in Edward and my room. I was sitting alone. I curled up into a ball and cried again. My baby wasn't breathing. My little angel. How could this have happened? I heard the door open and I looked over. Edward was standing in the room. I pulled the covers off and walked over to him. I hugged him tightly, and just stayed there. I didn't want to move._

"_Love? We found something that might make you happy" he told me softly. He stroked my hair. I just laid my head on his chest staring off into space. "We found out the baby could be a full vampire. And the other just half." He whispered. I just nodded my head. I was still trying to get past the fact of my baby not breathing. I finally looked up at him, and tried to give him a smile._

"_Can you and I do something today?" I asked. _

"_Yeah. How about a walk. And then a picnic in our meadow." I was frozen when he said walk. But calmed down a little when he said a picnic._

Ha ha thought I'd give you something then just me babbling about breaking dawn! HAHA! Next update should be Monday or Tuesday!


	10. Chapter 8

I woke up from my slumber once again

I woke up from my slumber once again. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were still under control by Tanya. I saw snow falling in the window. It looked like a beautiful winter night. I stood up and walked over to the window.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I turned around and saw Edward. "But not as beautiful as you." he walked over and kissed my forehead. I continued to star out the window as the snow slowly fell down onto the ground. I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw they were black. I stepped away a little. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Edward? When was the last time you hunted?" I asked him a little worried.

"Not for a long time I guess" he chuckled and stepped over to me. His hand slipped around my waist an on my back as he pushed me towards him, my breathing hitched as my stomach came in contact with his cold skin, I felt the tip of his nose running along my neck. "You smell beautiful" he whispered to me. My eyes widened in fear. I tried to push him away.

"ALICE!" I screamed. She came running in, and threw Edward off of me. I looked at Alice who also had black eyes. No one had hunted for a while because of me.

"What's going on up here?" Emmett came in with Rose. They all had black eyes, they all needed to hunt, or I wasn't going to live any longer.

"You guys all need to go hunting." I told them, backing away a little.

"We do, but we can't just leave you here by yourself." Alice told me sitting on top of Edward while he struggled to get up. I sat on the bed.

"What if I call Jacob?" I asked. I heard Edward snarl under Alice. I walked over to him. "Well genius to you have a better idea, or do you want me to die?" that hit him and he sighed.

"Fine" he huffed. I walked over to my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if you could come babysit me for the next 3 days. The vampires need some hunting, and well…I need someone to watch me." I told him sheepishly.

"Sure…well I'll come over now ok?"

I told him yes and bye and we hung up. I looked at Edward who looked pretty mad.

"He's getting married, would you please calm down?" Alice got off of him. He tried to make a run to me, but Alice grabbed him.

"Too dangerous mister" she told him. "Now let's be on our way shall we?" she dragged Edward out of the room. I blew him a kiss. I heard the doorbell, and ran down stairs with out tripping.

"Hello Jacob!" I greeted him and let him in. I looked outside to see them running off. "I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" I screamed. I saw him stop and look back. He blew me a kiss, I could almost see it floating through the clouded air and gently rest coldly on my cheek, and ran again. I looked back at Jacob. He was rubbing his eyes and lying down. I walked over and got him a blanket. "Here," I put it over him. "Rest ok? I'll be fine. I just really needed you here so they wouldn't freak out." He smiled and closed his eyes.

I had walked over to the window later with hot chocolate and lightly put on some Christmas music that they started playing really early. I also lit some candles. It was so beautiful to look at…. I wonder if I could go on a short walk? I got up from my spot and put on all my winter cloths. Extra layers just in case. I put on my boots and walked into the winter night. It was chiller then I though, but I still wanted to go on a walk.

I was walking a long thinking of all the things that had happened. Was I being too trouble some for Edward? I don't want that…maybe he would be better off with out me, but then again, he wouldn't, because he loves me too much to let me go.

I had walked a pretty far distance from the house, but didn't really notice. It started to snow hard, almost like a blizzard. I turn back around, but couldn't see the house anywhere, or even my tracks. I just started heading back the way I came. I hoped it was.

It was getting heavier and colder. My head started to feel light headed too. I walked farther, but tripped. I tried to get up, but was getting weaker and weaker and I fell asleep.

Epov.

I was really worried about Bella. It was so cold right now. I was getting even more worried then usual, so I called Jacob to check in.

"Hello?" he sounded really tired. Was he sleeping?

"Jacob? Where's Bella? I want to speak to her." My voice was calm and decent but behind it urge and fear was coating itself.

"Ok, give me a second." I waited for a while listening to Jacob call her name over and over. I heard someone pick up the phone. "Edward! She's gone!!"

"WHAT!" I roared at him, the emotions that ran through me were angering! How could he possibly loose a human, a pregnant human! It was unbelievable! I closed the phone. I ran back towards Forks. I hope she was ok. I knew something was wrong. I just knew it!

When I arrived back, Jacob was sitting on the porch. His foot tapping and his heart was fast and his face nervous

"I can't find her scent with all the snow!" I sniffed the air and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Jacob this is an emergency. I need you to go and get your pack. We have to find her no mater what!" he nodded and ran off. I saw Alice, Emmett, and Rose come through the woods.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Bella's somewhere in the snow. We can't find her scent, I need you all to split up and look. Jacob's going to get the pack." They nodded and ran off in different directions. I ran down the street. Maybe she went on a walk and got lost. I hoped so.

"BELLA!" I ran around the streets. I had picked up a little of her scent, but not enough. I ran around and around, but still couldn't find her. The streets were heavy with the white pleasure of vampires called snow, the air foggy and cold. That worried me even more.

"EDWARD!" I heard Jacob shout to me. I ran to him. He looked at me. "I think I found her scent." I smelled the air, and it _was_ hers. We followed it farther and farther down the street till it came to a stop. I started digging in the snow. M fingers had all the snow gone within a few moments, I was careful to not go to hard for fear that I would basically hit Bella, if she was here. There limp in the snow sure enough was Bella. Her breathing was slow, and she was shaking. She looked so pale, and her nose was getting a little red. I heard her sneeze, and then cough. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do!

"Bella!" I hugged her body, and she started to shake even more. "Here Jacob. I need you to get her back to the house. I can't she's too cold for me." He nodded and I rounded everyone up. Everyone came back to the house. I had gotten some blankets and lit a fire. I sat beside her on the ground just watching her sleep no mater how much it killed me inside to do it I had to. What was I going to do? What if the cold hurt the babies? I don't know what to do about that! So all I could do was sit there and hold her hand until she woke up.

About 2 hours of sitting next to Bella sleeping, her eyes started to open. I was watching some TV while I waited. I wasn't watching her when she woke up, so when she spoke I jumped a little.

"Edward?" She said quietly. I turned around and I held her hand. Her brown eyes were tired and sad.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm sorry…" she looked away from me. I kissed her lips softly. Drowning in the fact that they weren't cold, instead her beautiful perfect body tempeture.

"Just…just tell me why you went out?" I asked her softly.

"I love going out in the snow. And I just wanted some time to my self. It felt so nice to just take a silent walk and be able to think about everything." I understood exactly how she felt. I know she needs time for her self. I do. I just can't stand to be away from her. I got up and hugged her.

"Ok" I told her. I let go and walked away to let her rest. I walked off into the kitchen to talk to the others.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked when I entered the room.

"She's going to be fine" I reassured them. "But I'm not sure about the babies. I need Carlisle; the only way to be sure that she's ok is with his help. I really don't know what to do" I took a seat next to Emmett.

"Hey Edward, don't worry too much ok? She's going to be ok. She's strong!" Emmett patted my shoulder, and I just stayed in deep though. I nodded. I knew she was strong, but I wanted to be positive!

"So what are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"Well we need to find Carlisle, but we are also not leaving Bella. Alice, I need you and Rose to go get him, and Emmett and I are going to do all we can for Bella till Carlisle comes back ok?" they all nodded, and so did I. Alice and Rose left and I went back to Bella.

Rose's Pov.

"So do we know where he is?" I asked Alice. I had my hands in my pocket of my sweater. We had been walking around the place for hours.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure yet." Alice was concentrating rally hard. I just stood there and crossed my arms. I could do anything, so I was useless. While still walking around I heard something in the bush. I turned to it quickly, but suddenly I saw a figure fly past me and tackle Alice. I stood there laughing as Jasper tackled Alice to the ground.

"ALICE!" he screamed in excitement. He lowered his head kissed her tenderly. "I missed you so much" he beamed. I gagged.

"Jasper? How. What. I'm confused." Alice admitted. As was I. Alice and I looked at each other confused, then we both starred at Jasper.

"Well apparently, Tanya has stopped the mind control, and is planning something else" he told us.

"Something else?" Alice and I said in unison.

"I don't know what, but it has something to do with Bella. Carlisle is on his way fast, back to Bella, because he knows some of what is going on because Tanya has been watching her every move."

"That really can't be good now can it?" I asked

"No. I have no clue what's going to happen, but I really think Edward should never leave her side. And we all should never leave her side either." We all nodded in agreement.

"We need to et back then fast, don't we?" Alice asked.

"That would most likely be the best idea right now." Jasper told her. So we started running back to the house. What's going to happen now with Tanya, and is she the reason Bella is sick now?

OK! I know this is really short! And I know its super late, and I'm so so sorry about it! Ok., so the reason its short is my brain is dying, I can not for the life of me think of what's going to happen right now, but I'm doing pretty good, so no worries, and lots of thanks to Krystal for sure!! Please still review!! I love you all so much! I hope to have an update up soon after this! And my school starting in 2 weeks so I will try really hard to get these chapters up!


	11. Chapter 9

HI

HI!! Teehee! Sorry just really cheerful! Anyhow this is going to be my last SUMMER update (cries) yeah I only have 2 days left of my summer, so it's pretty sad. BUT I wanted to give you all a new chapter before I'm overly busy with, school, cross country, and cooking lessons with my friend (Sigh) it's going to be a very long year people. But I will work my absolute hardest to give you all updates.

Secondly I just wanted to dedicate this to my 4 reviewers for my last chapter!

Twilightlover!

TwilightEdwardBella95!

BanpaiaBella!

Twilightfans!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!

Chapter 9

"You're telling me that all this stuff that has been happening to Bella is because of Tanya!?" Edward screamed. I sat there silently rubbing my belly and stared at it.

"Yes…Edward, we have to do something fast. She's watching Bella's every move, and we don't know how, because you should have been able to read her mind or sense her presents around the house. I've just sort of know her plans because she had told us them before to try and kill Bella." Jasper was trying to calm and figure out with Edward how this all is happening to me. The storm. The walk. It had to be all because of Tanya. And now because of _that_ walk, I can't leave Edward's sight.

"She has to be watching some how through us or something. BUT HOW!?" Edward stood up screaming to Jasper. I winced from the loud noise and his anger. He then sat down silently and kissed my forehead and I relaxed. I got up from the kitchen table where Jasper, Edward, and I were sitting. I was really thirsty and wanted to stretch my legs. I started walking towards the stove when Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, and still as over protective as ever.

"I'm thirsty, and I'm going to make some tea." Edward then got up and started walking towards the stove. "No." I stopped him, and _tired_ to push him back to the table, but of course him being a vampire and all, I couldn't.

"I'm going to make it." He told me, and then pushed me back to the table and sat me down. I just stood back up.

"Edward, I need to stretch my legs, or they'll fall asleep, like my feet are now." I saw him sigh and walk back to the table.

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes on you at all times." I smiled and walked over to the stove. The kettle had some water in it already, but I dumped it and filled it with some new water.

"So Jasper what is our grand master plan?" Edward asked him sarcastically.

"Well we can't make a plan until…" Jasper trailed off, and smiled. Surprisingly he jumped from his seat and stated what was on his mind, but when I looked at Edward, his eyes widened. He must already know. "THAT'S IT! Carlisle and Esme we're watching Bella the whole time!" The cup I was holding fell to the floor and broke into a million pieces. Edward ran towards me and lifted me away from the broken glass. I looked at him with a shocked expression. He smiled at me.

"Your just too clumsy aren't you." I don't think that was it. Because after he said that I still didn't change my expression. He then looked at me worried. "Are you ok Bella?" I nodded stiffly. He put me down away from the glass, and I watched him sweep it up. He finished in a flash and I walked back to the hot water.

"Edward…um. Where is the-" He handed me my favorite tea. "Thank you" he kissed my head and walked out of the kitchen to where the family was sitting except for Carlisle and Esme. I was surprised he had left me alone. He had just claimed to not leave me alone…

I was just finishing up making my tea with some sugar and honey, when the babies started to kick me really hard again. I quickly put the cup on the counter and held my stomach.

"Ow.Ow.Ow" I chanted softly to my self. It was stronger then any other one that I had felt before; there was this constant burning where they kicked me, this electric shock that ran to my skull at the same time.

"Bella! We need you out here to –" Edward walked into the kitchen and ran over to me. "Bella! Are you ok? !" I nodded, but that was a big fat lie, I was ready to scream my lungs out from the pain, but I couldn't. I didn't want Edward to blame him self for this.

"Please just take me up stairs to rest, I'll be better I promise." Edward picked me up and grabbed my tea, and took me upstairs to our room. He lay me down and pulled the covers over me. I was getting tired anyways and could really use some sleep.

Epov

I slowly walked back down stairs to where everyone was sitting.

"Is she ok?" Rosalie asked. I just nodded and sat back down on the coach. Rose's arm was healing pretty well, and Emmett was still worried as ever about her, and feeling guilty.

"Esme and Carlisle will be back in 5 minutes and Carlisle has a plan." Alice told us. I nodded to her, and we waited for their arrival. As we waited we heard the footsteps of the two of them. They gracefully walked into the doors, and starred at all of us.

"Hello" Carlisle said to us. Esme ran over to us, and hugged each of us.

"I missed you both" I said.

"Us too. Now how is Bella doing? Are you too doing well at keeping her alive and well?" he looked at Emmett and I. We nodded, and Carlisle walked upstairs to my bedroom, or so I read in his thoughts. I walked with him silently. When we arrived, Bella was just getting out of bed. I walked over to her, and helped her.

"Hi there" She said shyly to me. She looked behind me and smiled. "Carlisle is so great to have you back!" I smiled to her.

"So where were you planning on going?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping to have a nice human moment, and then going back to sleep, but I now have this feeling in my gut that I won't be going back to sleep, and I'm going to be tested for the rest of the day" I smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically

"Oh. I don't know. I guess I just know things" she smiled and started walking off towards the bathroom. I looked over at Carlisle, he was waiting now also for Bella.

"It's really going to take the rest of the day isn't it?" I asked in a whisper. He answered yes in my head.

"_Please don't worry Edward, I have all faith she is going to be just fine"_ he told me inside my head again. I nodded, and knocked on the door to see if Bella was done yet.

"Bella?" I knocked. "Are you done?" I waited to hear something, anything, but I got nothing in response. "Bella?" I opened the door, and saw Bella was on the ground. "BELLA!" I picked her up.

She wasn't breathing.

"CARLISLE HELP!" he rushed into the bathroom, and took my Bella away from me. I followed him fast. He took her in his hospital room, and quickly had tubs set up so she had oxygen coming into her again.

There were so many tests that were taken in the past 24 hours that I didn't even notice how many test were taken. I didn't leave her side once for fear of what might happen, but I knew that Carlisle had never lost a patient and he would start here, and it was music to my ear when I heard her start breathing again, I just sat next to the bed Bella lay in, and held her hand, waiting for her to wake up. It was hell for me! I couldn't wrap my head around that image of my lovely angel not breathing!

Hours and hours had past. Carlisle would pass and take more tests, and I wouldn't move until I saw her eyes open. I wouldn't even listen to Carlisle when he spoke to me. And now finally after hours of waiting, her beautiful brown eyes started to open. I could feel my smile appearing on my face. She looked over at me, and blinked a couple of times. She also tried to talk, but she really couldn't with her oxygen mask on, I smiled.

"Sorry Bella, but you aren't able to talk. And if your wondering why you're here, and have a mask on your mouth, well that is because you fainted on me and stopped breathing. You really had me scared there." She gave me an apologetic look, and I smiled. "Don't worry Bella, I always forgive you, but try not to do that again." She rolled her eyes at me, and I laughed. "Why do I get this feeling your saying in your head, that you can't control that" I saw her expression telling me that was what she was thinking. I stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to see Carlisle and find out what's wrong ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I walked out of the room, and down to his office.

"Edward" he said as I walked in the room. "Have a seat" he didn't even look up from the papers. I sat down in the chair scared out of my mind because for one, I could read his mind, he was blocking it, and two I knew it had to do with Bella.

"Yes. What is it?" I asked calmly.

"Well I have done some test on Bella, and I found out that, like your results, one of the babies is a full vampire, now this happened because some of the venom from Tanya got to the one baby, and it grew, which means that one of your babies is going to be a baby for the rest of its life, and can, and could be born anytime it wants, and we need to get it out fast because instead of drinking milk, like it would when it would come out, its sucking Bella's blood" my mouth dropped. The little baby was killing Bella! "Along with your other child, it is still half vampire, but it too, is killing Bella. We need to find something to feed to it, and make happy, or it will kill her by the time Bella gives birth to it." I was still trying to process all this. It was unbelievable.

"Then we have to get the full vampire out as soon as possible?" I asked confused.

"If you want her to live, which I know you do, we have to get it out in exactly 3 more days, or she will die." I couldn't believe this at all. I was going into shock. I ran out of the room, and into the room Bella was in. Her eyes were open and she was starring at the ceiling.

I saw her look over at me, and a giant smile came on her face. And of course her heart increased in speed. I slowly walked over and kissed her forehead.

"I have some kind of great news for you" she gave me a confused look. "Well. One of our babies is a full vampire, and we are going to have to deliver it as soon as possible." I then got the look of 'Why'. I sighed. "To tell you the truth…the full vampire is sucking your blood from the inside, and we need to get it out or you'll die…" she looked a little scared but calmed down. I have no clue why she did, but she did.

Bpov

I was sitting in the hospital like room just staring at the ceiling. Edward was away and I was here alone for the time being. What could have happened that went wrong? Did I do something wrong? But how could I do something wrong?! I heard the door open and I turned to see Edward. My heart started beating fast, just like it always does when I'm around him. He walked over to me slowly and kissed my forehead.

"I have some kind of great news for you" I gave him a confused look. "Well. One of our babies is a full vampire, and we are going to have to deliver it as soon as possible." I then looked at him with an expression of Why. He sighed. "To tell you the truth…the full vampire is sucking your blood from the inside, and we need to get it out or you'll die…" I looked at him scared. My own little child was killing me? But then I realized that no mater what. I love both of them. Even if the two of them were killing me from the inside. I lay in the bed starring at Edward smiling. He probably thought I was going crazy, but that was just because I couldn't talk.

"I really wish I could read your mind and find out why you're smiling." He said. I laughed a little. He then did too, butt it was stiff and serious. At this moment, I knew that this was my last day of being pregnant with two, and soon I would have one in my arms to hold. I couldn't wait to hold one of my little angels.

**Yay! Updated!! Now… YOU ALL HAVE TO REVIEW! Well you don't have to but I would LOVE IT! Teehee! Please do review! **


End file.
